Mission: Von Nebula (Game)
Mission: Von Nebula is one of the two games released on HeroFactory.com in July 2010. It allows players to use the Rookie Hero that they created in the second game, Hero Creator, to complete missions and training activities. Gameplay The game is played in multiple sections. There is the Hero Factory, where you can use unlock codes, buy upgrades and equipment, do random Call Center missions, and play the Von Nebula Missions. Controls The player uses the mouse to move, the numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 to use boosts, and the letters Q, W, E, and R to utilize special abilities. Boosts The boosts stay the same regardless of class and they are: *'1' - Restores health. *'2' - Restores energy. *'3' - Temporarily increases damage dealt. *'4' - Releases an EMP pulse, which damages all nearby enemies. Special Abilities When you select your custom Hero, you also choose a class and the options are: *'Fighter' - A primarily melee combatant. *'Gunner' - A primarily ranged combatant. *'Technician' - A primarily gadget-based combatant. Each class has their own special abilities. Fighter A Fighter's basic attack, apart from dealing damage, can also deflect energy blasts. *'Q' - Electroblast - Fires a blast that damages multiple enemies in a linear fashion. *'W' - Supra Sprint - Makes the Hero run faster for a brief period of time. *'E' - Stunning Blow - Stuns nearby enemies such that they look visually different and walk slower. *'R' - Energy Drain - Drains nearby enemies health while draining your energy. Gunner A Gunner's basic attack is a ranged energy blast. *'Q' - Power Shot - Fires a blast that damages multiple enemies in a linear fashion. *'W' - Stun Shock - Stuns nearby enemies such that they look visually different and walk slower. *'E' - Energy Shield - Redirects all damage to be drained from energy instead of from health. *'R' - Burst Blast - Fires a burst of energy in every direction. Technician A Technician's basic attack is a ranged energy blast. *'Q' - Defense Drone - Deploys a blue floating drone from the Hero which attacks enemies. *'W' - EMP Grenade - Slows down nearby enemies. *'E' - Cloaking Shield - Makes the Hero invisible to enemies. *'R' - Lethal Blast - Fires an explosive ranged device. Missions The player does random Call Center and Von Nebula missions to progress. In each mission, they fight enemies and end with a battle against the boss of the level. Defeating enemies earns the player credits and experience. Credits are used to buy equipment, meanwhile experience points accumulate to raise the Hero's level, which instantly replenishes their Health and Energy, and gives an additional point to be spent on upgrades. Specifically the available missions are: * Pre-Missions: Practice * Mission Level 1: Mayhem in The Circuit * Mission Level 2: Lab Rats * Mission Level 3: H-Pod Hero * Mission Level 4: Da Bomber * Mission Level 5: News Flash * Mission Level 6: Regal Boom * Mission Level 7: Heat Wave * Mission Level 8: Red Alert * Mission Level 9: Nano Nano * Mission Level 10: Foundry Fail * Mission Level 11: Rad Reboot * Mission Level 12: Power Drain * Mission Level 13: Behind the Veil ---- * Any Level Mission: Exterminator * Any Level Mission: Take out the Trash Characters *William Furno *Natalie Breez *Mark Surge *Jimi Stringer *Dunkan Bulk *Preston Stormer *Meltdown *Corroder *XPlode *Von Nebula *Big Joe *Lucy *Quadal *Nathaniel Zib *Daniella Capricorn *Raven Su *Minion Bot 17 Enemies There are 5 classes of enemies that are found on the various missions and they are: *'Melee Robot' - Close range fighters. They use a basic attack that graphically resembles a headbutt that does little damage. *'Medic Robot -' These robots heal their comrades without a direct attack. They visually resemble a hologram. *'Heavy Melee Robot '- Much like a Melee Robot, but with a stronger attack. *'Hover Robot - '''Float and look like disks. They fire energy bursts at the player. *'Von Nebula Guard Robot '- Float and defend Von Nebula in the last mission. *'Bosses -''' Bosses are usually encountered at the end of a level and include Meltdown, Corroder, Thunder, XPlode, and Von Nebula. Bosses are extremely powerful, with ranged and melee attacks. Most enemies appear in groups, though bosses always appear alone. *1 Melee Robot *3 Melee Robots *2 Melee Robots, 1 Hover Robot *3 Melee Robots, 2 Hover Robot *3 Melee Robots, 1 Medic Robot, 1 Heavy Melee Robot *4 Von Nebula Guard Robots Cheats In game you can use the following codes to gain the associated rewards: *'4243569' - Awards 2,500 Credits. *'9011925' - Awards An Energy Boost *'8845332' - Awards An Ability Point *'3845230' - Awards 5,000 Credits *'0012569' - Awards An EMP Boost *'7127725' - Awards An Ability Point Each cheat may only be used once. External Links *[http://herofactory.lego.com/en-us/games/vonnebula/Default.aspx Mission: Von Nebula] **with Pre-Loaded Characters Category:Media Category:Online Games Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory Category:Rise of the Rookies